UnderStory
by Dark the inkling
Summary: After Frisk frees the monsters AGAIN I know it's annoying. Sans and Frisk THINK this timeline is the normal timeline but there wrong...Sans finds Misery almost starved to death in an open field. He takes her back to where Frisk and Toriel live. Toriel agrees to take care of her and adopts her. But Sue and her family move next door and find out about Misery...
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: I WILL STILL CONTINUE TO WRITE DEADTALE BUT I REALLY REALLY REALLY WANTED TO START WRITING UNDERSTORY CHAPTERS WONT COME OUT AS FAST FOR THIS STORY UNTIL DEADTALE IS FINISHED.

Once upon a time…

Two races ruled over the earth. Humans and monsters.

There were many types of monster races…

The main type were Amiga…

These monsters were the most common in the world…

But sadly…

One day…

War broke out between the two races…

The monsters were to weak at the time…

And for that...they lost…

The humans sealed MOST of the monsters underground….

But…

The monsters that escaped went up into a floating island and lived there…

About 1,000 years later a very EVIL man went to the island and took the DEMON CROWN and he used it to do evil BLAH BLAH BLAH!

About a month after….

A 12 year old girl named frisk fell down MT Ebbot and freed all the monsters no one knows how though….

2 years later…

SANS POV.

"I GOT IT!"I heard frisk scream.

She showed me a picture she took at there was a picture of a bird.

"...okay…?"I said.

Frisk and I were out in the field in a bush trying to catch pictures of animals as normal….

I have never seen an animal before so I thought it was cool.

"BARK BARK BARK"

"Ugh calm down Rufus!"Frisk said.

She was talking to a big gray wolf that Toriel got for Frisk on her 13th birthday.

Frisks phone rang and Frisk answered it.

"Mom wants me back in the house with Rufus see you later Sans!"She said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

For the next 30 minutes I spent time getting some nice photos.

I heard a noise in the bushes.

A girl came out about 13 stumbled out of the bushes gasping and wheesing.

She went over to the stream and took a sip of water.

"Wow she looks like she hasn't eaten in days...or had any sleep."I whispered to no one.

She sat down on a rock and just rested.

"I'm gonna die out here…..alone…."She said.

"I-If only Balrog was here…."She said.

She looked as if she was going to pass out so I stepped out to help her.

"Hey you okay-" "W-What do you want...just go away!"She said holding out a stick...no a wand…

"Hey HEY! I'm here too help!"I said.

"Yeah right...you are probably here to kill me..."She said.

She tried to get up but almost collapsed on the floor.

"I haven't eaten in days...S-sorry…."She said gasping for air.

"Come on lets get you back to Toriel your gonna die out here."I said.

"Tor-what who?"She asked trying to stand up straight.

I brought tried to bring her back to Toriels house.

Almost made it there she collapsed as we got to the doorstep.

Frisk saw from the window and ran out.

"Sans what happened?! W-who's this?"She asked.

"Well I found her trying not to pass out...she hasn't eaten for days!"I said.

Toriel came out and asked what happened.

I told her about how I found her and told her to let her in.

"Frisk dear, would you mind getting a blanket she is going to lay down on the couch. I'll go cook up a big dinner for all of you! Especially um...whats your name."Toriel asked her.

"Oh...well people call me….M-Misery...but I know it's not my real name my aunt told me once she never told me what my name was...before she d-died..."She said tears were starting to go down her face.

"First my aunt...and now m-my fathers dead…."She said.

There was a long silence before Toriel spoke.

"….well….well….it is late….I think you might want to head o-off to bed and oh...Sans always sleeps on the couch when he is here and….he is to lazy to go back home...sorry we don't have any extra bedrooms...and the air mattress is very...uncomfortable..."Toriel said.

"She can sleep in my room for a bit!"Frisk said.

"But where will you sleep?"Toriel asked.

"On the couch."Frisk replied.

"But there is no room on the couch if...Sans sleeps there….and..."Toriel said eyeing Frisk suspiciously.

"I-I'll m-make room..."She said blushing and looking at Sans."

Misery pov.

"I-I'll m-make room.."She said blushing and looking at Sans.

'Wow never guessed they were dating.'I thought to myself.

Frisk led me upstairs and into her room.

I was so happy to see a bed I jumped on it.

"Oh man! I've never seen a bed in months!"I exclaimed.

"Well have a good rest!"Frisk said closing the door.

It took me awhile to fall asleep in a new bed and a new house.

I kept tossing and turning for a few hours thinking about what could happen.

'Could this be my new life?'

'Will they find the truth about me?' Those were some of the things I thought about before I fell fast asleep.

I woke up in...the void?!

I saw a monster-no wait it was...Torkoro..

"Oh...no…."I said.

"You killed me. Didn't you?"

"I….I…."I tried saying.

"No point in saying you didn't….don't you think...after all...Balrog hates you….he will never come back for you!"She said with an evil grin.

"B-but...I" I said trying not to cry.

"What a little cry baby….you acted so different on the island….don't cha think?"She said pulling out a knife.

"This isn't...a…DREAM!"She said burying the knife into my heart.

I woke up screaming I heard running foot steps and the door burst in and there stood Toriel, Frisk, Sans

and some monsters I've never seen before.

"My child, are you okay?"She said running over to the bed.

"DUST SHE..SHE'S DUST THERE ALL DUST!"I screamed trying to hide my fear.

Frisk pov.

'What? Who's dust?'I thought.

"Frisk….I need to talk to you can you come out for a second? Sans asked.

"O-Okay..."I responded.

"So….I think I know what she means..."Sans said.

"What?! How?!"I asked shocked.

"I don't really know...but I think we don't know a lot about her...that she might have to do with something….I-I don't really know..."He said his voice becoming a whisper.

"Come on Sans! You don't think she's Chara do you?!"I said raising my voice a bit to bad Toriel heard me talking about Chara.

"How do you know that name….Chara..."She said.

"Uh….I-I...just…..d-d-dad told m-me about her!"I said.

"Then how come you said to Sans "Come on you don't really think she's chara!?"She said.

"Why would you think this poor child is CHARA!?"She said yelling at Sans.

"I-I….."He tried to say.

"If she was CHARA THEN!"She stopped herself.

"T-then….n-nothing I'm being silly..."She said walking down the stairs.

A few minutes later she called us down for breakfast.

We went down stairs to see 2 pieces of toast on each plate with butter on top and eggs and 3 sassuage's.

Misery pov.

During breakfast we began talking about things...then the subject turned to me.

"S-so...I think….we are going to keep her..."Toriel said.

"She has no parents or relatives to take care of her that I know of. Tell me dear are there any?"Toriel asked her.

"W-well...t-there are some...but they either don't want me...or are pure evil….."I said.

"You mean like abusive?"Toriel asked.

"No they are EVIL they are WITCHES! Like they are the ones who turned Balrog into-"I stopped herself realizing what I had revealed.

"Witches? And who's Balrog?"Sans asked me suspiciously.

'dang it there gonna be on to me!"I thought.

"Uh..I mean...um…."I said.

"It's okay my child...if there are things about your family you don't want to tell us then that's fine."Toriel said reassuring me.

After breakfast me and Frisk sat down at the TV and played a video game for a little bit then we went outside.

"So uh I just wanted to ask….uh...are you and Sans um.."I tried to ask.

"Yeah, why?"Frisk asked.

"Oh nothing I just...wanted to know I guess.."I said.

"Oh that's okay" Frisk said smiling at me.

We went inside but right when we got in the door we saw a car.

"Huh?"Frisk said.

"I guess someone is finally moving in to the house next door!"Frisk said excited.

Toriel showed me some cloths that Frisk had when she was my age and gave them to me.

I put on a black T-shirt and some jeans.

"So Frisk who are our neighbors?" I asked.

"Um two humans and female monster."Frisk said.

I stopped realizing who that could be.

I stepped outside to see….Sue and her brother!

Sue pov.

"Why don't you go introduce yourself to the neighbors!"My mother called from the new kitchen.

"Uh…."I said.

"Oh go on ahead!"She said.

"Fine…..lets go Kausmu..."I said grabbing my sweatshirt.

We went over to the door and knocked.

A skeleton opened the door he had a blue jacket on and he had a pizza slice in his hand.

"Oh uh….what a strange time to come I was eating-AH COME ON!"He said dropping his pizza.

"Uh you know you really should put your pizza down before answering the door..."I said.

"I know I know! It's just the pizza was really good...okay what do you want?"He asked me.

"..My mom told me to introduce ourselves to our new neighbor..."I said.

"Oh I'm not your neighbor..."He said giving me a 'really bro?' look.

"TORIEL YOU GOT GUESTS!"He screamed at the top of his lungs.

I heard a pair of feet walking down the stairs.

A Amiga showed up at the door but only...she was tall for an Amiga no in fact she was taller than any human I've ever seen!

"Oh...you must be our new neighbors."She said in a very gentle tone.

"Yes our mom wanted us to introduce ourselves for some reason.

"I've noticed that you are...a bit tall for an Amiga..."Kausmu said.

She stopped then spoke.

"An Amiga? Whats that?"She asked in confusion.

"T-Thats what you are!"I said.

"No dear, I am a monster not an Amiga.

"Ugh Amiga are a type of monster!"Kasumu said.

"Okay...well...uh...come in come in!"She said.

The women introduced herself as Toriel and the skeleton introduced himself as Sans.

"Frisk is upstairs and Misery is asleep." 

"WHAT?!"Kasumu and I said in unison.

"Children what is the matter!"Toriel asked.

"Yeah she has a..strange name but there are some people that give there kids such ridiculous names."Sans said.

"But..s-she's!"I said.

"But shes what…?"Sans asked.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs then a voice from the top of the stairs.

"Tor-I mean m-mom who um is here?"I heard misery spoke.

Misery stopped when she saw us she stepped back than ran back up the stairs.

"W-what is she doing here!?"I asked.

"Well-"

"No why would someone EVER take care of her she killed Torkoro and King! And made us all suffer!"I said my hand turning into a tight fist.

"Sue well maybe-"I cut Kasumu off before he could say anything else.

"NO maybe nothing! Someone needs too-"

"Calm down dear...she didn't kill whatever her name is she is an innocent child!"Toriel reassured us.

"Oh really?! Then how come I look like a FREAK?!"I screamed tears going down my face.

"Sue dear, being a monster is nothing to be ashamed about just because your not human doesn't make you evil or anything!"Toriel said.

"You don't understand!"I screamed.

"Oh I do. You will never be human you are a monster and there is nothing wrong with that!"Toriel said.

"Sue, maybe we should go..."Kasmu said.

"No I don't wanna!"I said.

"Well maybe we should tell mom you know..."Kasumu said.

"I want to meet Frisk though!"I said.

"Frisk Is upstairs playing a video game I know she would like a new friend!"Toriel said.

Sans was eyeing me suspiciously the whole time.

'Does he know I was born human?'I thought.

I went upstairs as Kasumu and Sans talked.

'Looks like Kasumu had found a new friend...'I thought.

I opened a door that said FRISKS ROOM.

I wasn't sure where Misery was, but I was DETERMINED too make her pay for what she did.

I don't care what I'm going to do snap her neck, beat her to death I don't know but she WILL pay.

"Are you frisk?"I asked.

"Yeah, you are our new neighbors right?"Frisk asked.

"Yeah..."I said.

"So wheres Misery?"I asked.

"Uh…..I think she hiding someplace in the house I don't know."Frisk said.

"So what game is this?"I asked picking up the other gamepad.

"Oh it's uh...Morphies Law….it's a weird game.."

We played for about 30 minutes then I wanted to play another game.

"Hey whats this game?"I asked picking up a disk I saw on the floor.

"NO THAT GAME IS EVIL!"She said grabbing the disk from my hand.

"Why?"I asked in confusion.

"Because y-you kill monsters in it!"She said.

"Whats it called?"I asked.

"DOOM!"Frisk said.

"OH I've heard of it lets play it!"I said.

"No I'm not playing that….Sans loves this game get him if you wanna play…"She said walking out of the room.

"MISERY!"I heard her call from down the hall.

"….uh…."

Misery pov.

I walked down the hallway to Frisks room.

"Frisk mom wants- OH!"I said backing away.

There was Sue she looked VERY mad.

"Uh Sue...we can uh talk about this..."I said but she charged at me hit me against the wall.

"THIS IS FOR KING, TORKORO AND AUTHOR!"She screamed.

She was trying to snap my neck she tried over and over again.

She gave up and tried to beat me to death.

I didn't have my staff so I really couldn't do anything.

I just stood there the blood pouring down my face blinding me.

I tried to fight back..but it was no use the little girl had grown so much in the last 2 years, and I have only been getting weaker as for the last 5 months I had barely eaten anything.

She gave up doing that then started to choke me.

I knew for sure I was a goner. This girl should squeeze so hard that choking someone was a piece of cake.

I heard someone burst open the door and Sue's soul was turned blue and she was lifted off the ground.

"Wow you really banged her up!"He said laughing.

"Y-you! You with the doctor!"I said trashing and kicking.

He brought me over to the window and had an evil grin on his face.

"Oh crap! He's gonna throw me out the window!"I thought my eyes wide.

"Yes I am going to throw you out the window...with the glass still ON!"He said chuckling so hard.

Frisk and Toriel came in the door and gasped.

"Sans what are you doing?!"Frisk said gaping at Sans.

"Well this kid tried to beat Misery to death! Just look at her!"He said.

Frisks gaze was drawn to Misery.

"Oh...my"Frisk said putting her hands over her mouth.

Kazumu burst into the room pushing aside Frisk and Toriel.

"What the hell is going on here?! Let my sister GO!"He screamed.

"Well look what she did to Misery!"Sans snapped.

Kazumu gasped with shock even though what Misery has done to me.

"Sue….she's...she's dead!

Authors note's:

Thanks for all that read this first chapter! 

I will try to finish DeadTale really fast so I can work on this a lot!

Also I MIGHT to something like DOOMtale!


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE:I might put DeadTale on hold for awhile. Mostly because I really want to get a few chapters done before I even continue. I PROMISE that DeadTale will have at LEAST 15 chapters.

Sue pov.

"...Sue..."Kazumu said staring at Misery in shock.

"Well...SHE KILLED KING,TORKRO AND HER BROTHER! SHE DESERVES IT!"I screamed.

"...Sue...but the….demon crown….."Kazumu said he obviously felt sorry for her.

"She would have died if she hadn't done those things."Kazumu said by now Toriel and Frisk were just gaping at Misery.

"S-she did those things?!"Frisk said in a state of shock.

"Well...it's complicated"Kazumu said.

"I'll explain if you put my sister down!"Kazumu said.

"Okay!"Sans said putting me down.

We sat at the kitchen table and explained everything. To what happened to Misery's mother, the demon crown, and about quote.

Misery's blushed when he said quote.

'Oh god….she's had a crush on him all along….'I thought.

"Misery."I said.

"Y-yes…?"She replied.

"I-I'm sorry f-for what I did…..I should not have done that...I thought you were still evil or…...I just.."I started to cry.

"Sue….please don't cry it's okay….I would have done the same."She said hugging me.

"T-thanks Misery...say want to be friends?"I asked.

"Sure!"Misery said.

"Well I have to go now mom wants me back….don't know how I'll explain any of this..."I said….

Frisk pov.

That night at dinner Toriel was talking about making a new room for Misery.

"We could have it in the basement but...I don't know if you'd like that...and Frisk really needs to start sleeping in a bed."Toriel said.

"Ha, you just don't like me sleeping with Sans."I said with a smirk.

"No it's not that….it's I want you to have your room back and her to have a room."Toriel said.

"That's okay! I'll sleep in a room in the basement."I said.

"My child, are you sure?"Toriel asked.

"Yes I am!"I replied.

"Well okay….tomorrow we will start working on it."Toriel said.

SANS POV.

I couldn't sleep that night.

I was tossing and turning in my bed.

 **Your having trouble sleeping?** I heard the familiar voice in my head say.

"Yeah...it's just….I'm worried that somethings gonna happen…."I whispered careful for Papyrus not to hear as he is up at 4 making breakfast and doing the laundry and stuff like that.

 **Want me to come out you, look like you need some company.**

"Sure...just don't annoy me...like y-you used t-to...w-when...when you were….alive..."I said. There was silence for a while then

 **Well….alright I think I'm better off dead.**

"Don't say that!"I almost screamed.

 **Shh he'll hear you!**

"S-sorry I just…."

 **I know….so do you want me to come out?**

"Sure..."I said.

I heard the familiar giggle when she came out.

"So….want to do something?"I asked.

"Like what?"She asked.

"Nothing I guess."I said.

"He's still out there you know…."She said.

"Oh please I killed him after you….sacrificed yourself for me. Why did you do that?!"I asked

"You needed it…."She said.

"Hey you look...tired!?"I said in shock as she is dead.

"Well, every time I come out I take a tiny piece of my soul that in you. There for, I can be tired and hungry but I cannot feel my body."She said.

"Oh…."I said.

"Well….wanna go back?"I asked.

"Of course not!"She said.

"Well….uh….."

"….."

"….."

"

Okay then lets just sit here all night and talk about...stuff?"I asked.

"You said something about he's still out there. didn't you or did I just think I heard that?"I asked.

"Well I think he is...or...it might NOT be him but I know that there's something...and it's not good.

"I miss seeing you….in person….it's been only 10 years since we were both in that lab with Gaster...but it feels like a thousand years...I wish I was still with you that I could come out and be...alive whenever I wanted and not for just an hour..."She said starting to cry. Somehow…

'Is she...confessing?!'I thought.

"You know I wish it was like that to but you are the one that sacrificed yourself so I am the one who should be sad NOT you!"I said my voice raising.

"You know what? If I hadn't done that we would both had died! So I did you a favor!"She said.

"It was me. Or YOU! And it was obviously gonna be you! Since you can not absorb monster souls."

"….I-I..."I tried to spit out but I was lost for words.

"I'm not your real sister you know and your not my big brother..."She said.

"Well….we are...but we aren't we don't have the same dust….and we never had parents...since we are really test subjects...neither monster or human. Do you get what I am saying?"She asked.

"No."I replied.

"You can bleed blood because you WHERE A HUMAN! But you were killed by a monster if you were to remove that skull there would be a face but it would be so gross to look at because well you know...you kinda fell into a pit of lava...and me. Well, I fell down with you and they killed me and...stuffed my soul into this body that almost looks human.

I started to remember everything. From my school to all my friends.

"You remember now don't you?"She asked.

"Yes I do..."I said.

I remembered all my old friends I remember bullies the teachers.

"Well do you remember the….other thing?"She asked blushing.

"Um….OH….."I said.

"I do remember…"I said.

"Well….I-I...you can't see me inside my head and I can only talk to you when I think about you...so"I said.

"So what?"She asked.

At that moment she started to fade.

"Oh I guess my time is up!"She said.

"You can tell me in your head!"She said.

"Wait!"I said but she was already gone.

 **Don't be sad! I can still talk to you!**

 **So what were you going to tell me?**

"Well…."

I yawned and then I fell asleep.

She giggled and then tried to rest herself.

 **Good night Sans….**

A few hours later.

"GET UP SANS FRISK IS WAITING DOWN STAIRS!"Papyrus yelled from down stairs.

 **Oh I forgot about your brother…**

"I might not be able to talk about you...because I might not be thinking about you. No offense your anything!"I whispered as I got dressed.

 **I understand your life cant just be about talking to me.**

I went down stairs to have breakfast.

"Hey Frisk you alright?"I asked.

"Sans…..I know somethings up..."She said.

"What do you mean? I asked.

"I can sense it...you were talking to something last night..."She said.

'Oh no….'I thought.

 **Damn it!**

"Why would I talk to someone it was late at night!"I said.

"No...it was only three in the morning."She said.

"O-Oh..."I said.

"Sans, you can tell me anything if it's secret I would never EVER tell anyone else."She said.

"Tell **me** " She said...but there was a bit of Chara in her voice.

She covered her mouth quickly.

"S-sans I-it's not w-what you think! I-I'm not going to kill you all! PLEASE!"She said begging.

"Frisk...I promised you, remember? I will never EVER kill you again no matter what you do."

I went over to her and kissed her.

"It's okay….

Sue pov.

"Come on Kazumu! No fair!"I said.

I was in the living room playing a video game with my brother, Kazumu.

"Well you never use the attachments you get."He said.

He went over in the game stepped on my player and smashed it's head.

"GLORY KILL!"Kazumu said jumping up and down.

"KAZUMU ARE YOU PLAYING THAT DOOM GAME WITH SUE AGAIN!"I heard mom screaming from the kitchen.

"NO!"Kazumu said.

"Okay let me check!"I heard mom say.

Kazumu quickly switched the game to Mario Kart 8 Deluxe.

"Oh okay, sorry for bothering you!"She said.

He switched it back to doom and started playing.

"THERE YOU GO! You got it just shoot the sun at me!"Kazumu said.

I was able to get behind him and chainsaw him.

"NICE!"Kazumu said.

"Alright time for breakfast!"I heard mom say.

I was about to switch off the TV when…

#$)#)$#)$)#$)(sFj#ok#403

43221

I # # AM # # SATINS # # #SON ## ## !

"WHAT THE!?"

Kazumu and mom came over but by the time they came over the screen was gone.

"Sue whats wrong?"Kazumu asked.

The screen was just fuzzing.

"I-it s-said "I am Satins son"A-and…"I said.

"Are you sure it isn't just a hacker?"Kazumu asked.

"I-I'm not sure….it just….I-I don't know!"I said.

"Well lets eat breakfast and then lets see whats up with the TV."Kazumu said.

15 minutes later…..

Kazumu went over to the TV looked at all the wires and even posted a thread on the XBOX forum website.

He got a bunch of replies from people saying that they had seen it too.

That night I was so scared I couldn't sleep.

At midnight I heard something that I will never forget….


	3. Chapter 3

Sue pov.

I woke up it was about midnight I looked over at the window in the new house my family live in.

'Nothing just a few cars and some people walking.'I thought.

I turned on the light and looked at my phone.

'It's midnight….'I thought. 'But I never wake up in the middle of the night.'I said in my head.

I heard a noise it sounded like a creak then a I heard something that sounded like

"#$#$#$#$I#$#$#$$WILL # # # #GET # # ##YOU#$#$#$"

"What the hell?!"I said.

I got out of my room and went down stairs.

The noise grew louder each step I took.

All the lights were off in the house except the one that I had turned on to find my phone.

I flicked a light switch but it didn't turn on.

'The hell?'I thought.

I tried the other lights in the house but nothing seemed to work.

'I was able to turn on my light in my room, and my phone worked how could there be no power?'I thought.

"#$#$COME#$#$#CLOSER#$##$#CHILD#$#$#$"I heard something say.

"W-who's there?"I said turning on my phones flashlight.

I couldn't see whoever, or whatever was saying that.

" # # YOU # # # #CANT # # #SEE # # #ME # # #BUT# # # I # # #CAN# # #SEE # # #YOU!"It said.

"L-leave me alone!"I said.

# # #PATHETIC # ##CHILD # # # # # # #YOU#$#$#$RELLY#$#$#$THINK # # #I"LL # # #LEAVE#$$#$YOU#$#$#$ALONE?!"It said chuckling.

I went to the kitchen and saw Kazumu and Moms body.

"N-NO!"I screamed.

"I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!"I screamed.

"#$#$#$WAKE#$#$#$UP#$#$#$$#CHILD#$#$#$#$THIS$#$#$#$#$IS#$#$#$$#ONLY#$#$#$#$A$#$#$BAD#$#$$#DREAM!"

I awoke with a scream.

I heard loud footsteps running towards my room and the door burst open.

"Sue whats wrong?!"Kazumu said he looked worried.

"J-just a-a nightmare t-that's all!"I said trying to fight back the tears.

"A-are you sure Sue? It doesn't look like you've just had a nightmare."He said.

"Well, It was just a nightmare, and a very…..I'll be down for breakfast…."I said.

"O-okay…..

Misery pov.

I woke up, I looked at the clock.

'7:30, I still have a half hour.'I thought.

I put on a blue T-shirt and some black pants and went downstairs.

Sans was there (obviously) and Frisk they were probably talking about dumb crap.

"Oh your awake!"Frisk said.

"You know you still have a half hour until breakfast."Sans said.

"Yeah, I know I don't really care."I said.

Toriel came out of another room with a bunch of cloths that just came out of the dryer.

"My child, your awake!"Toriel said putting the cloths neatly into a basket.

"Are you feeling okay?"Toriel asked putting a hand on my forehead.

"Yeah, I'm alright Mom-I mean T-toriel..."I said.

"You can call me Mom I am your mom, for now. Or am I a MOMSTER!"Toriel said laughing.

"Ha! Good one Tori!"Sans said.

"Breakfast will be ready in 25 minutes why don't you play a game, or watch a show, or go outside it's

so nice outside today!"Toriel said.

"I think I'll stay inside."I said.

"Oh..."Toriel said frowning a little bit.

"Well I'll be in the kitchen if you need me!"Toriel said.

25 minutes later….

We had toast and eggs for breakfast that day.

"I have decided to sign you up for a school soon. School hasn't started yet and all students are on summer vacation. Tell me, when did you turn 13?"Toriel asked me.

"About 7 months ago."I replied.

"So then you will be a Freshmen when schools starts."Toriel said.

"That's High School, right?"I asked.

"Yeah, First year, Your going to be in the same grade as me!"Frisk squealed in excitement.

"Yes, you could be in the same homeroom and classes."Toriel said.

"What about Sans, will he be in the same grade."I asked.

"No, actually Sans was a freshmen 2 years ago..."Frisk said.

"So he's a Junior, Right?"I asked.

"You bet'cha!"Frisk said.

"Wait….have you um actually been to school?"I asked.

"Yes….I went through K to 3 but then...my uncle, Ballos, Took me and my mother to an island in the sky...I was home schooled..."I said.

"O-oh….."Frisk said.

"But you should know enough!"Toriel said.

"Yeah, Oh by the way when does school start?"I asked.

"In about a week, I know it's TORTURE!"Frisk exclaimed.

"Don't worry about High School. It will be like Middle School which I know you hated Frisk. But there are a lot and I mean A LOT more things you do in High School! Like they have really cool field trips, there are swim teams, better classes, and overall it's a better experience.

We didn't reply.

"….uh….okay well….you will like it!"Toriel said.

"YEAH RIGHT!"I heard a voice that I knew.

"Ugh, Sans how many times have I told you NOT TO TELEPORT INTO MY HOUSE!"Toriel said.

"I know! But High School sucks! Don't listen to her! You have about 3 hours of homework every day!

And the teachers! Oh god the teachers wont stop yelling at me!"Sans exclaimed.

"Sans, I think that has something to do with you um..uh being a monster….no offense or anything. It's called "racism" for your information.

"AND SO HELP ME IF THE TEACHERS DARE YELL AT SANSONE MORE TIME I'LL- FRISK!"I heard Toriel say.

"You don't talk about people like that!"Toriel said.

"…..Sorry!"Frisk said.

"Oh and by the way...they give you homework on Friday's AND sometimes the weekends.

"WHAT?!"Frisk and I said in unison.

"Yep! It's better that I tell you than you learning the hard way."Sans said.

"…."

"Okay yeah, Sans is SO right! High School is gonna be WORSE than I expected."

"Oh why do I even bother..."I heard Toriel mummer.

Frisk pov.

After breakfast I do what I normally do on summer vacation or the weekends.

Spend the entire day playing video games! Or I go outside and lay down on the grass…

SANS POV.

 **He's still out there! You just don't want to believe it….**

"He's DEAD!"I screamed.

 **Remember what Sue told you? She woke up heard a noise and something was talking to her and her description was exactly like Gaster!**

"It was just a dream."I reassured her.

 **People don't just dream about things they don't know about! You know he's out there….Sans….you know you just don't wanna believe it do you?**

"….He's DEAD!"I repeated.

… **..Oh Sans…..you don't want to have a repeat of 2 years ago, do you?**

"N-no….."I replied.

 **Then LISTEN TO ME!**

"Okay fine! Jeez..."I said.

 **Sorry, It's just you never listen to me!**

"….."

"Alright, I believe you….where do we start?"I asked.

She came out from my body with her little soul fraction.

"Follow me."She said grabbing my arm.

"Why do you think he'd me here?"I asked.

"Well, If I were a father of a time guardian that can time travel and I fell into the core and I had almost been killed by my two creations. I would go somewhere no one would think of going!"She said.

"You think he'd be in a warehouse?"I asked.

"No not here but there!"She said opening a portal.

"Step in!"She said.

"Are you sure you aren't tricking me again?"I asked.

"No. Look I'll go first."She said and vanished behind the portal.

I stood there for about 15 seconds.

'I should go before anything happens to her.'I thought and stepped in.

I was in a dark void with uh whatever her name is standing behind me.

"Um...all this time I had no idea what too call you...uh what did Gaster call you?"I asked.

"He just called me Type-00234 "water" but don't call me that."She said.

"Then what should I call you?"I asked.

"Call me...uh….."RED"She said.

"Uh okay….Red..."I said.

"So where are we anyways?"I asked.

"Oh this my friend is the time void even you are not powerful enough to open it."Red said.

"You mean?!"

"Yes….I am stronger than you."Red said.

My mouth dropped open. I couldn't believe she was stronger than me!

I tried to speak but I couldn't say anything.

"Oh please, this isn't a contest of who's stronger than who."She said.

"The time void can send you to different timelines. I think he is in one of these."She said.

I looked at the wall. Each held a picture, no more of a mirror each showed a different timeline.

There was so many! There was a one with me sitting next to dying Frisk. There was one where it showed me and a bunch of demons. There was even showed timelines where monsters never existed!

"So which one is he in?"I asked.

"I think this one."She said pointing a finger at the wall.

I followed her finger to a mirror with a city I saw a big tower with a giant catfish on it.

"I remember that timeline…."I said.

"Why would he hide there?" I asked.

"Probably since most of the world is ocean he could have made a base miles from land."Red said.

We were about to go in when Gaster came out!

He grabbed me and started to pull me in.

" # #COME# # # TOO # ## MY # ## WORLD # # #CHILD # # #"He said.

"SANS!"Red said and tried to hit Gaster with magic.

The blue fireballs did nothing. He just absorbed him and shot them back at her.

She was hit by one and knocked unconscious.

"RED NO!"I said before I was pulled into the portal…..

RED pov.

When I came to I was still in the time void.

"Damn it….I knew this wasn't a good idea."I said.

I knew which portal he took Sans through so….I went through.

In Splattale timeline….

When I exited the portal I found myself in a warehouse.

"I know this place…."I said.

There were a bunch of Inklings working here I knew it would take forever to find Sans.

I heard a noise, looked down and there was Sans!

"Sans oh my god!"I said.

"Are you hurt!"I asked.

That was really a dumb question to ask as he was in a pool of his own blood.

"No….I-I'm not I think I might d-die…."He said.

"No your not I'm gonna get you outta here!"I said trying lift him up.

"HEY WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS?!"I heard a mans voice scream.

Some Inklings looked up from there work, others ignored it.

Some Inklings took out there weapons started to fire.

"Here grab my arm."Sans said.

"What?!"I asked.

"Just do it!"He replied.

I grabbed his arm and then he teleport ed us out of the warehouse.

"Oh crap….."I said.

We were in the middle of Inkoplis.

A bunch of Inklings saw us, children were running too there parents telling them what they saw, and a lot were calling the cops.

"Red we need to find a safe place to open the portal!"Sans said.

We ran into a random building we ran past a ton of shops and restaurants.

'Were in a mall!'I thought.

We ran into a shop that was closed for the day and built the portal there.

"I-It's gonna take me a few minutes- OH GOD"She said as she was knocked out.

The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Sans being shot in the arm by a bullet?!

And two Inklings coming into the shop….


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE: Before this chapter starts, I want to tell you all that I am sorry for not uploading in around 9 months. School got in the way and I was just lazy. But I will finish this story.

SANS POV…

I awoke to 2 inklings taking us along with a human. I recognized the humans face.

It was Jake.

The 2 inklings and 1 human brought us into an ally way and a portal appeared.

The human and inklings bowed as Gaster stepped. Out.

"My lord, we have what you asked for." The inkling said.

"Good...my work is done here." Gaster said.

Gaster instantly impaled the 2 inklings leaving the human.

"Never speak of this." Gaster said.

He took us into the portal back into my room inside my house.

"Why are we here?" Red asked.

"I already got what I wanted. But, I will come back for you in time." Gaster said.

He stabbed something into Red's arm and then her blood was soaked into a tube.

"RED!" I screamed as I went to her side.

He went back through the portal and it closed.

I heard Papyrus coming down the hall and Red quickly faded away and I went back into my bed.

"SANS DID YOU SAY RED?" Papyrus said as he opened the door.

"Oh Papyrus, I just had a dream that you were a red skeleton!" I said trying to hide my anger.

"ALRIGHT KEEP DREAMING!" He shouted slamming the door.

 **That was pretty close**

"It was...what the hell did he want with us?" I asked.

 **My blood for some reason**

"And what did you want going into that timeline after him?" I asked her with an angry tone.

 **To kill him, of course**

"You are so stubborn…" I said.

Within seconds I was fast asleep.

6:00 A.M

MISERY'S POV….

I woke up to the smell of pancakes.

I jumped out of bed excitedly and got dressed.

"Breakfast isn't ready yet." I heard Toriel say as I walked down the stairs.

"I know I just really want to get up." I said still yawning.

"I understand child. Why don't you go over to Sue's house."She asked.

"Yeah, sure." I said.

"You're a nice child." She said smiling.

"Why do you think that?" I asked with a confused look.

"Sue beat you up and almost choked you. And you still want to be friends with her." She said.

"Well anyone else would do that." I said.

"If you say so..." Toriel said.

2 minutes later….

I walked up to the door step of Sue's house and knocked.

It was her brother that answered the door

"Oh...it's you." He said his smile quickly turned into an angry look.

"I-I want to see Sue." I said.

"Well alright." He said letting me in.

"She's playing video games." He told me.

I walked around the house until I came across a room and I heard the sound of that Mario character that

Frisk told me about.

"Come in!" I heard the soft voice the Sue.

I opened up the door and sat down on the floor with her.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"You don't need to say sorry for the last time. I'm the one who should say sorry.

"No need." I said smiling.

We played Mario Kart for about 45 minutes before I had to go home.

At breakfast I had pancakes and eggs.

Toriel and Frisk talked about things like movies and other crap.

I didn't know what to do so I just took a nap.

KAZUMU POV…

I was browsing on internet on my PC when I got a discord notifacation.

There was no profile picture and no name.

I opened the DM and it said this.

"#$#$#$#$I$#$#$#$AM$#$#$#$#REAL#$#$#$#$YOU#$#$#$#$#$IDIOT#$#$#$#$#YOU$#$#$#$#$SHOULD#$#$#$$#$#$#TRUST$#$#$#$#$YOU'RE#$#$#$#$#$SISTER#$#$#$#$#$MORE$#$#$#$#$OFTEN$#$#$#$NOW$#$#$#$SHE$#$#$#$WILL$#$#$#$#$#DIE#$#$#$#$."

I instantly knew who it was from.

I ran to Sue's room and burst open the door.

"SUE ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" I asked panting.

"Bro whats wrong?" She asked staring at me.

"T-that t-thing you s-saw on the TV...i-it DM'd me on d-discord."

I saw her nervous look turn into a terrified expression.

"WHAT?! W-where is it? WHAT IS IT?" She asked.

"I-I don't know!" I said.

"You know exactly what I am..." I heard a familiar voice from behind say.

"G-gaster?" I said holding Sue back.

"I will be seeing both of you VERY soon!" He exclaimed then vanished into a portal.

"W-WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Sue screamed!

"I- I don't know..." I said hugging her.

"W-why don't we go play outside" I asked her?

"S-sure. But what if it comes back?" She asked.

"It-he won't." I assured her.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"I know a thing or two about him..." I said.

SANS POV.

I woke up and looked at my clock.

"Damn it, it's 9:00."

 **I tried to wake you up**

"You can't wake me up." I said annoyed.

 **Yeah I know, I just wanted to try**

I got out of bed and got dressed.

 **Aren't you worried about Gaster?**

"No, I'm not he got what he wanted." I said putting on my hoodie.

 **I don't think so**

"Well, think what you want to think." I said walking out the door.

I got myself a bowl of cereal before going back to my room.

I turned on my PC and played an online shooter for around 30 minutes.

 **Why do you play these things again?**

"Ugh I told you, it's fun and it's fun there is your answer."

 **I don't see the fun in killing virtual people**

"Well you're dead so I don't expect you understand." I said shooting down a player with a m3a1.

30 minutes later…

Right after I turned off my PC I heard the door bell ring.

Papyrus was at the mall shopping so I had to answer it

To my surprise it was Kazumu.

"What's up Sans." he said.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to work with Alphys for a bit on some stuff?" I asked him.

"Yeah, in 30 minutes." He said smirking.

"And you're here because?" I asked.

"I'll explain inside." He said.

5 minutes later…

"Alright so what are you gonna tell me?"

"Well, around an hour and a half ago a portal appeared in my house an a figure that sort of resembled you walked through.

I almost dropped my coffee when he said that.

"Yes, it was Gaster." He said taking a sip of some coffee.

"Wait, you know Gaster is?" I said with a shocking look.

"It's a long story..." He said sighing.

"Well I think you know more about him than I do."

"Well probably." I said scratching my head.

"Anyways apparently he's after my sister. She saw something on TV saying something about him being Satin's son. And then I got some DM's on discord saying he was going to kill my sister." He explained.

"I don't think he's Satin's son..." I said.

"I'll explain that too." He said putting his cup back on the coffee table.

"So I came to you because I have no idea why he would want my sisters soul." He said.

"Well, for me to know that we will have to look at a lot of things. Her DNA, dust and other stuff." I responded.

"Why?" Kazumu asked with a very confused look.

"Well many reason. He could be creating a crazy monster, he could want her dust for something." I replied.

"There is a lot of reasons."

"Alright, I have to get to Alphys see you later." He said getting up from the chair.

I sat in my chair with my hand on my chin thinking.

 **Well now we have someone we gotta protect?**

"Yeah probably."

Red used her soul fraction and went into humanoid form.

"Why you coming out this time?" I asked.

She came up to me and gave me tight hug.

"Um is something wrong?" I asked hugging her back.

"No...I'm just happy I'm with you." She said smiling.

"Oh, guess that's a reason..." I said smirking.

Third person pov…

Kazumu entered Alphy's lab and was greeted with Balrog.

"Hello Kaz!" He said jumping up and down.

"Hello balrog..." Kazumu said walking over to Alphys.

"Oh hey Kazumu! I found something interesting." She said.

"Cool, what is it?" Kazumu asked sitting down on a bench.

"W-well...it seems that Balrog has high amounts of determination." Alphys said with a nervous tone.

Kazumu almost spit out his coffee when he heard this.

"WHAT?!" he screamed.

"I have yet to discover why." Alphys said glancing at the computer screen.

"Well we better find out!" Kazumu exclaimed.

"I-I might h-have a theory." Alphys said pressing a few keys on the computer.

"So Balrog is a living toaster because Misery transformed her during the period where she was forced to serve whoever had on the demon crown." Alphys said.

"So?" Kazumu asked.

"I think that Misery's staff was made from a gem found in the underground that has high amounts of determination in it." Alphy's said glancing over at Balrog who was sitting next to Kazumu.

"And why is that a "theory"." Kazumu asked puzzled.

"W-well...Misery is a witch. And witches aren't supposed to contain determination regardless of what staff or weapons they use."

"Strange..." Kazumu said.

"Either Misery isn't a full witch or...something else happened."


	5. Chapter 5

NOTE: Sorry for not updating yesterday. I am currently writing one chapter a day for Splattale and this story I write Splattale in the morning (at least I try) and always am able to write a chapter in the evening. But I had to help move my sister into college.

MISERY'S POV…

"So I have been meaning to ask this for a while Frisk."

"What is it?" Frisk asked after sipping some soda.

"Well...what events lead you up to climbing the mountain." I said.

She stopped before taking another sip of her cola.

"W-well...it's hard to explain…" Frisk said.

"Y-you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I said.

"n-no I'll tell you. Just don't tell anyone." Frisk said putting down her cola.

"Why don't you want anyone to know?" I asked with a puzzled look.

"You will understand when I tell you."

"It all started in 2020..." Frisk said leaning back on her chair.

"Thought you fell in 2023?"

"Let me finish." Frisk said.

"So I went to sleep one night and dreamed. In the dream I saw Asriel. I thought I was just dreaming of a monster because of what my Mom talked about monsters the afternoon before. He turned around and was crying. "PLEASE help us! Help us he's coming! Only you can do it!" that's what he said. I couldn't speak in this dream for whatever reason. He told me "Go to the mountain! PLEASE you are our only hope!" And I didn't have that dream again for 3 years."

"So what happened 3 years after?" I asked taking a sip of my own soda.

"W-well I had a dream 3 years later with Asriel again. I tried to speak but again I couldn't speak. "Please get to that mountain he's drunk again go!" as soon after he said that my dad burst into my room. He was drunk like normal...b-but he had a knife and he was saying "HE TOLD ME TO DO IT HONEY!" He said before running at me with the knife. He tried to hit me but I hit the handle and I-" She stopped and I saw tears welling in her eyes.

"You what?" I asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"When I hit the handle it knocked back into his chest…I-I killed him..."

"It's not you're fault!' I said giving her a hug.

"N-no I could have run or have called the police."

"No, you couldn't have." I said handing Frisk her soda.

"I remembered what Asriel said in the dream and I knew I had to run. I heard my mom coming up stairs and she screamed "HE TOLD US TO KILL YOU! I WILL GET YOU!" I climbed out the window and ran to the mountain and fell.

"Who told them to do it?"

"I believe it was Gaster." She said.

"Gaster?" I asked.

"It's hard to explain but anyways he never wanted me dead because he knew how much determination he had in me." She replied.

"I-I don't want to talk about it anymore lets go back inside." Frisk said getting out of the chair and walking back inside.

SANS POV...

As darkness consumed the sky and replaced the blue sky as I walked home from grillby's.

 **You alright?**

"No, I'm worried about Sue."

 **Well I am concerned as well. I mean, what could Gaster possibly want her dead for?**

"Yeah, don't know." I said

 **She has been involved with a lot of thing on the island where the Amiga's used to live. I suggest you ask her some questions tomorrow.**

"And how do you know that she was involved with the Amiga island incident?"

 **Oh Sansy, I know lots of things**

"If you say so..."

I walked down the street and saw the familiar porch of Toriel's house.

I got to my house and took out the key from my pocket.

I slowly opened the door and found that every light in the house was locked.

Which was strange because Papyrus said he would be doing laundry at this time. It didn't take me long to figure out why.

Papyrus fell asleep on the floor before he could turn on any lights as he normally keeps all the lights.

I breathed a heavy sigh before lifting him up with my magic and bringing him to his room.

I then went back to my room and plopped on my bed.

"Hey Red?"

 **What is is it**

Tears started to form in my eyes

"I miss you so much"

 **And you say Papyrus is a crybaby. I'm right here Sansy, I'm with you always and we will never be apart**

"It's not the same when you're dead..."

 **Get use to it**

"I can't get use to it."

 **Well not like you can bring me back to life**

"I could if I had the right magic and a bigger soul fragment."

 **It's alright enjoy you're life, you don't need me in it.**

"Don't say that!"

 **Really, I-I just held you back.**

I refuse to speak to her for around 5 minutes when she said something that sent a chill down my spine.

 **Thank you for killing me**

"W-what? You were glad I did?" I asked being more shocked than ever.

 **I was never going to make it anyways**

"You were it's just I couldn't think at that time."

She used her soul fraction and turned into her humanoid form and sat on my bed.

"There was nothing you could do." She said wiping the tears from her face.

"No I cou-" "Shh" She said putting a finger to my lips

"If you and Frisk weren't together I could have kissed you right now but I won't" She said hugging me tightly.

"W-were siblings." I said.

"I'm adopted...it would be fine. I love you." She said hugging me tighter.

"B-" I was cut off. "I know how much you love Frisk, I'm over it."

That night she stayed in her humanoid form and stayed beside me the whole time.

THIRD PERSON POV...

"Kazumu, in order to find out my he has so much determination we are going have to bring Misery here for some questioning." Alphys said to Kazumu as she typed on her PC.

"Yes please! I want to see her again." Balrog exclaimed.

"We will." Kazumu said a slight smile forming on his face.

"Well, I have to get home. Sue is probably grumpy." Kazumu said getting up from the bench he was sitting on.

"Yeah, I will probably be here the entire night so I might have something for tomorrow.

KAZUMU'Z POVS.

I unlocked the door to my house and walked in.

I saw Sue sitting on the couch.

"Kazumu!" She yelled jumping off the couch.

"Hello Sue." I said smiling and stroking her ears.

"Why are you still awake?" I asked.

"I couldn't sleep because I didn't know where you were." Sue said.

"Oh yeah, didn't tell you and Mom where I was."

"Where were you?" Sue asked going to the kitchen

"I went to work with Alphys we were doing tests on bal-" I stopped after I almost said his name.

"Who?"

"No one." I said.

Sue began to open the fridge and get a plate out and put it into a microwave.

"You never had dinner so I left this is the fridge for you."

I smiled at the fact on how street my little sister is.

"Thank you." I said still smiling.

I ate dinner and talked with Sue.

"So, what were you and this test subject working on?" Sue asked over a mouthful of cereal.

"Well you wouldn't really understand."

"Oh sure I would I'm a cool science person to!" Sue exclaimed.

I sighed and exclaimed.

"So our test subject has a lot of a substance known as "determination" It's a substance that in simple terms is substance that makes people strong and can be revived after death. We were trying to find out what caused the creature to get the determination."

"Sound cool bro." Sue said.

I loud yawn came from her and her eyes closed half way.

"Well I think it's time for bed…."


	6. Chapter 6

SANS POV…. August 28 2064

The alarm clock ringed and I got up.

 **You should hurry**

"Why?"

 **Don't you remember school**

"Crap I forgot that I start high school again*

I Sighed and turned off my alarm clock.

I got dressed went downstairs to have a bowl of cereal then got my backpack.

"SANS HAVE FUN AT YOU'RE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL IN 3 MONTHS" Papyrus said giving me a big hug.

I rolled my eyes then walked out the door.

"How the hell am I supposed to focus in school and this Gaster issue at the same time?" I asked trying to walk fast.

 **I don't know...we will figure it out**

THRID PERSON POV 1:28 PM…

"So how do you expect us to pull this off?" A man said as he walked in with a rifle.

"Well it's simple. We shoot her as she gets off the bus." Another man said.

"This better work...without her there will be no ambassador and maybe we can get rid of monsters."

SANS POV 2:26 PM…

"Well that was a horrible day...all the teachers hate me." I said getting off the bus with Frisk.

"Well isn't that normal for a monster?" Frisk asked.

"No, they seem to treat the other monsters in my class nicely."

"Strange..." Frisk said and her phone buzzed.

I saw her face turn pale and I looked to see why she was so pale and I saw it.

A text from a random person that said "Hi, die"

"Frisk watch out!" I said and I heard multiple gunshots coming from a roof.

I used my magic to catch the bullets and reserve them back at the shooters.

"SHIT!" One of them said before dropping dead.

3 of them died and the rest escaped.

"Frisk are you okay?" I said and turned around and my eyes widend.

She was holding her arm and I stomach and I could see blood dripping down.

"Frisk!" I rushed over to her.

One of the bullets must have gotten past my shield.

"Oh my god Frisk are you alright?"

She blacked out before she could say anything.

NOTES: Sorry for the extremely short chapter I just really want to put out chapters for my Splattale reboot but I want to update this story consistently.


	7. Chapter 7

SANS POV…

Frisk collapsed in my arms.

"Frisk oh my god!"

I heard the sound of large metal feet and turned around to see a solider in what looked like a Nano Suit a suit and 2 terrorists behind him.

I tried to use my magic but he shot me with something and I couldn't use my magic.

"Sorry there but as long as that liquid is In your body you can't use magic."

"What the hell did you do to her?" I screamed.

"Should be obvious, shot her." He said sarcastically.

"I have no use for you so I'll kill you right here." He gestured for one of his soldiers to shoot me.

He aimed at me but before he could pull the trigger he got shot in the head and landed into puddle of his own blood. Same with the second.

The big guy got shot but the bullet bounced off.

The "big guy" looked where the shots came from and saw someone in a camo suit and a sniper.

He tried to shoot him with his mounted machine gun but the sniper ran.

I took this time to get frisk to safety. I couldn't do anything for her because of my lack of magic.

I heard a scream and I knew that meant the demise of the mysterious sniper.

"Thank you now rest..." I said and pulled out my phone.

I dialed 911.

"Yes, we are aware." The operator said.

"So that sniper was one of your guys?" I asked.

"Yes do you know where he is?"

"The terrorist took him out..." I replied.

"Oh...anyways we knew what these jolly assholes were planning before hand from our spies. Get the monsters ambassador in a safe place." The operator instructed.

"Already ahead of you."

The sound of gunfire indicated a shootout between terrorist forces and what I am assuming is the Army started.

I dropped my phone as I saw the shadow of a terrorist around of corner of the allyway.

He opened fire but I was able to knock the weapon out of his hand and shot him.

3 more came around the corner and I took them out.

"H-how do you know how to use those?" Frisk asked.

"You're awake?"

"Yeah It's not that bad.." She said.

"I'll explain why I know how to use those after we get out of this mess."

THIRD PERSON POV…

"GRENADE!" was the last words of a solider as a he was blown up by a grenade.

A large shootout was taking place in the middle of New York city.

"WHERE THE HELL DID THESE GUYS GET NANO SUITS?!" A solider said behind cover.

"I don't know Joseph just keep firing!" A solider shoot behind cover said.

Currently the U.S troops were not doing so well…

10 minutes later…

A group of 3 special forces units were going through ally ways searching for Sans and Frisk.

"If those terrorists kill Frisk then the monsters will have no ambassador and corrupt president will have no trouble in bringing the monsters back underground again." The leader of this special forces squad said.

"Jasper behind you!" The youngest in the group said.

Jasper, the leader of the squad turned around and saw a group of terrorists running at them.

The squad got behind cover as the terrorists opened fire.

Jasper used climbed up a low building and shot the terrorists from the roof.

A terrorist in a Nano suit jumped down from a large building and took a punch at Jasper.

Jasper dodged the punch and planted an EMP grenade of his suit and it stopped working.

Before the suit completely shut down the terrorist was able to open it up and fired at Jasper with a pistol. Jasper pressed a button on his armor and a plasma shield came out of his arm.

He blocked the terrorists bullets and throw a tomahawk at him causing him to fall down slowly.

The two other Special Forces troops climbed up the building.

"Damn you took out a Nano Suit!" The youngest of the group named Hachty said.

Jasper didn't say anything just walked up to the edge of the building.

"We don't have enough EMP grenades to take out all of these Nano Suits." Jasper said.

"What you suggest we do?" Judy asked.

"Well...we could us explosives but with all the civilians around here we can't."

"Yeah he's right we haven't had time to evacuate the civilians." Judy said.

In the distance a terrorist was hit buy an RPG which just launched him into a building but did no damage to his armor.

He shrugged it off and killed 5 soldiers with his machine gun mounted on his armor.

A solider opened fire at him and hit something on his neck around 10 times which destroyed the suit that the terrorist was in.

"Wait..."

"Sir, what is it?" Hachty asked.

"A friendly shot something on one of the suits necks and it blew it up."

He turned on his comlink.

"All units, aim for the neck of the Nano Suit's it will blow the suit up."

Within 15 minutes 50 Nano Suit's have been destroyed and the U.S troops were winning.

3 hours after the attack…

SANS POV…

I was sitting outside Frisk's hospital room.

The door opened and a doctor came out.

"She's gonna make it." The doctor said.

"Thank god...I-I thought she would have died...that bullet went straight threw her heart!"

"Actually, The bullet missed her heart by 2 inches."

"Can I see her?"

"Yes, you can for." The doctor said opening the door to the room.

"Frisk thank god your alive!" I exclaimed.

She didn't respond she looked at me and smiled.

"It hurts for her to talk at the moment." The doctor said.

"As long as she's alright I don't care."

1 hours later…

 **Thank god your alive!**

"Shouldn't you have known that?"

 **I was sleeping…**

"You can sleep?!"

 **Yes, surprisingly.**

"Well like they always say, you learn something new everyday." I said with an annoyed tone.

She snickered at that.

 **What about Frisk?**

"She's fine. The bullet was 2 inches from her heart."

 **Why would you care if she died? She would just load her save file**.

"I never told you..."

I sighed then continued

"When Frisk fell she was given high amounts of determination through the golden flowers she fell on. That amount of determination allowed her save and load. She was stuck in the underground as long as she had this determination. If she broke the barrier and left the underground the world would automatically reset. So to get her past the barrier Alphys had to eject the determination from her soul so she could get past the barrier. The only thing is she can't load so if she dies shes gone forever..."

 **Well...that makes sense…**

10 minutes later Papyrus, Toriel and Misery came into the hospital to visit Frisk.

The doctor told them that in around 2 weeks Frisk would fully recover and would be able to go back to school.

"You know I was skeptical about you two at first?" Toriel said as she walked out of Frisks hospital room.

"What do you mean?" I asked with a puzzled look.

"Well you are awfully lazy, but when I heard what you did today it seems you can be serious when you need to be." Toriel said giving me a warm smile.

"Thanks, I'm serious when I have to be."

Papyrus came out of the room looking very happy.

" DID YOU HEAR? THE HUMAN IS GOING TO BE ALRIGHT!" Papyrus said looking very proud.

"Yes Papyrus I heard! When she fully recovers I think we might need to throw a party." Toriel said.

"DID YOU JUST SAY PARTY! WOWIE I REAL PARTY!"

I just rolled my eyes.

After Misery came out of the room we decided it was time to get home as much as Papyrus didn't want to leave Frisk I had to remind him that he hadn't fed Sprinkles in two weeks and it could die even though rocks don't die it was the only way to get him to go home.

1:32 AM…

I was up talking with my dead 'sister' as we did sometimes late at night.

 **I'm gonna come out now**

"Alright." I said yawning.

She changed into her humanoid form and sat down on my dead.

"So I was wondering...am I going to be dead forever?" She asked in a much worried tone then normal.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well I wanna be with you all the time."

"Well you are stuck in my head..." I said.

"No but I remember when we were younger the first couple of years after Gaster adopted me we use to have so much fun. I remember all those times we played hide and seek at recces with all of your friends back in the underground."

"Unless something big happens I doubt that I will be reseting anytime soon. But hey, look on the bright side, your stuck in my head so you can talk with me whenever you want!" I exclaimed trying to brighten the mood but that didn't help.

We sat in silence for about 30 seconds.

"What about in around 70 years?" She asked.

"Why would I reset in 70 years?"

"Well that's when Frisk will most likely die and a lot of your friends."

I didn't want to tell her that reseting the first ever time we successfully managed to get onto the surface without the automatic reset just so she could live again was nuts and I would never do that because I didn't want to hurt her feelings but I had had to explain to her. I put and hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"L-listen...I want you back, but you have to realize this is the first time we ever managed to get to the surface without the automatic reset. I highly doubt that this could repeat itself as that the only timeline Alphys had the machine to extract the determination and I highly doubt that she would have the technology in another timeline."

I pulled her into a hug to comfort her.

"I can't risk losing this..."

Authors notes: Hey guys sorry for the long wait in between chapters I figured out that I'm not always going to have time on the weekends to put out chapters but I am trying my hardest. If you were a bit confused Red was adopted by Gaster which is was father of Sans. I'm not going to spoil how she died and why she is stuck and Sans body because that is going to be revealed in later chapters. Also most chapters will be in between 1,000 – 2,500 words until I complete Splattale reboot because I want to focus on that story as I find it more interesting than this story. Please give reviews and tell me what you like about this story and what I can improve. 


End file.
